


How Did You Love

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Garrett Saves the Day [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Garrett Laughlin, Insecure Cal Price, M/M, Martin Addison Bashing, Mentions of homophobia, Supportive Garrett Laughlin, insecure Simon Spier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Bram and Simon are happily together, and so are Garrett and Cal, but the unknown of Martin Addison still haunts them. How could they trust that Martin really had deleted all of the proof he had of Simon and Bram’s emails? How could any of them continue as if one of their classmates wasn’t planning on outing someone just to get at date?Sequel to ‘What Friends are Actually For’
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price, Simon Spier & Abby Suso
Series: Garrett Saves the Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this got written way more quickly than I thought it would, especially with me actually working on my other WIPs. The first chapter starts with b Cal’s POV and switches to Simon’s pretty abruptly and there’s a bit of a time jump between but hope you like it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Cal couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be dating Garrett Laughlin. The captain of the soccer team. The outgoing, class clown that everyone loved.

But he was also the sweet, adorable guy that Cal had gotten to know after school during play practice. When Cal thought Garrett was dating Leah. Or at the very least, had liked her. Which, Cal knew, Garrett had. 

God, Cal needed to stop thinking about it. Needed to focus on Mr. Wise and whatever symbolism he was going on about. But Cal couldn’t help it. 

He was a bit possessive of his boyfriend, especially when the relationship was so new. Especially after Leah had accused Bram of.... well, he wasn’t actually sure what that had been about. Everyone else seemed to know, and Cal tried not to be upset about it. They weren’t his friends. Not really. 

But Cal was curious. He wanted to know why everyone had tensed up when Martin Addison’s name had been mentioned. 

He managed to hold off from asking Garrett until the two of them got to Garrett’s house after school that day. 

“What did Leah mean when she thought Bram was working with Martin?” Cal asked. They were sitting in Garrett’s bedroom, on his bed, and Cal was still getting used to the fact that they were alone in the house. 

Garrett just cringed at his question, before explaining. 

“Well.... you know how Simon and Bram were emailing each other anonymously for a few months, right?” He started, and Cal nodded. 

“Well, Simon accidentally left his email open on a school computer and Martin found it. Long story short, Martin threatened to out Simon if he didn’t help him get a date with Abby” Garrett told him. 

Cal was absolutely horrified. He couldn’t believe stuff like that still happened. He fought back the tears as he shakily asked his next question. 

“Would he have.... would Martin actually have done that to Simon?” Cal had to know. His hands were shaking by the time he felt Garrett reach out and grab them. 

“Yeah. He told Abby he was going to post the emails on CreekSecrets. But she recorded him saying that and threatened to go to Ms. Albright and the principal if he didn’t delete the emails” Garrett told him. 

Cal didn’t try stop the tears from flowing now. He also didn’t stop Garrett from pulling him closer and moving him, until they were lying down on the bed together. 

Cal’s face was hidden in the crook of Garrett’s neck, and Cal was clinging to him like a lifeline. 

Garrett had one arm wrapped tightly around Cal, one hand combing through Cal’s hair in an way that was both comforting and sweet as Cal cried. 

God, this wasn’t even about him and Cal was still so emotional. He just.... he knew Georgia wasn’t the most accepting place. But he thought Martin was an okay person. Cal was out to Martin, along with all of the theatre group. And Martin still thought it was okay to do that to Simon. It was a scary thought. 

“I won’t let that gremlin near Simon and Bram. And I definitely won’t let him near you” Garrett said. It sounded like a promise. It was completely cheesy and ridiculous to say, but Cal believed him.

Simon walked into the auditorium a few minutes late for play practice. Well, he assumed it was practice because Cal had texted him saying that Miss Albright wanted him there. 

And that was still something Simon found weird. Cal joining their friend group now that he was dating Garrett. It had been a week, and Simon was still getting used to that, on top of his own new relationship. 

It wasn’t bad or anything. Quite the opposite really. Simon liked how not alone he felt, having other gay people in his friend group. Well, other not straight people, he thought, as he made his way back stage. 

It was quiet, was Simon’s first thought. When he rounded the corner, he saw why. On the back half of the stage, were Ms. Albright, Cal, and Abby. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. He was expecting, well, Simon wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Whatever it was, this wasn’t it. 

“Simon, Cal has brought it to my attention that this play and production group might not be a safe space” she began, and Simon was already cringing.

“I’m not sure what you mean” Simon mumbled. He couldn’t meet her eyes. He was looking at Cal, who was blushing. 

“Cal told me that his boyfriend overheard Martin Addison threatening and harassing you because of your sexuality. He told me that he doesn’t feel safe working with Martin. I know I don’t.” She told him. Simon was staring at her incredulously. 

“I can’t begin to explain how sorry I am that the two of you have been dealing with that boy. Martin is out of the play. Officially. Permanently. I’m still seriously considering getting him suspended” she told them. Her expression was warm and compassionate and Simon finally broke down and cried. 

Abby was on him immediately, hugging him tightly to her chest. He felt bad that that he was probably ruining her shirt, but he didn’t want to leave the safety of her warm embrace. 

Simon didn’t know how long they stood there. But eventually Ms. Albright cleated her throat and he pulled away. He rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, trying to make himself look as put together as he could. 

“So.... what’s going to happen to the play? Martin has.... had a pretty big role. How are we going to find someone to replace him that quickly?” Simon asked. No one seemed concerned. Abby was even smiling. 

“Nick offered to step in. He’s been running lines with me, so with a bit of extra practice, he could be off books in time” she told Simon. Abby was blushing. He knew it was because of the admission that she was spending time with Nick, probably on dates. 

Simon was happy for them. He was. But....

“Does Nick even want to be in the play?” Simon couldn’t help but ask. Abby shrugged. 

“He doesn’t really care that much one way or the other. He just wants you to have a safe space” Abby told him. 

Simon had the best friends in the entire world, he thought. He was doing his best not to start crying all over again when Ms. Albright cut in. 

“That is also the reason I agreed to let him take on the role. Anyone that would do that for a friend is the type of person I want in this production” she told them. 

After a few promises to go to Ms. Albright to go to her with any more issues, Simon was able to leave with Abby and Cal. 

He felt lighter than he had in while. Martin had only been trying to blackmail him for a few weeks, but it felt like an eternity. 

After that, Simon had had to deal with Martin in class. He’d had do deal with the glares and looks of disgust during play practice. Now he only had to deal with him in class, and Simon was so freaking relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t sure how to get this going so this starts with Martin’s POV and switches to Cal :) Simon and Bram aren’t even in this! Crazy! Anyways, let me know what you think!

Martin left the auditorium absolutely furious. After two days of trying to pry information out of Ms. Albright on why he’d been cut from the play, she had finally told him. 

His actions and attitudes, apparently, didn’t promote a safe and welcoming environment, and some of the students were uncomfortable. Martin knew what that meant. He wasn’t dumb enough to think it could have been anyone by Simon. 

Which is why Martin needed to talk to Simon about it. Right now was the perfect time, he told himself. Simon and his friends would be in the cafeteria, like they always were for lunch. 

Martin made his way to the cafeteria. As he got closer to his destination, he realized that Simon wasn’t sitting at the table with his friends. Abby was there, with Simon’s other friends Nick and Leah. Cal Price, from theatre was there, sitting next two one of the two jocks that normally sat with them. The other jock was also nowhere to be found. 

Martin sighed as he made his way over. This would be harder than he’d originally planned. 

When everyone at the table seemed to notice him walking over, they tended up, and stopped talking. He saw the jock, Garry?, put an arm around Cal’s shoulder and whisper something to him. Cal shook his head and seemed to move in closer to the guy. 

“Hey guys, do any of you know where Simon might be?” He asked, hoping it sounded casual. They were already glaring at him, so he didn’t think it had worked. 

“Why do you want to know?” Abby asked. Martin could hear the anger and hatred in her voice, and he didn’t understand why she was so mad at him. He’d done what she had said. It was over. Well, it was, until Simon had gotten him kicked out of the play. 

“It’s about the play. I-“ Martin started. But Nick scoffed, cutting him off mid sentence. 

“You’re not in the play anymore, Martin. Why do you want to talk to Simon?” He asked. Martin couldn’t help but stare at him. How did Nick known about that? Had Simon told him? Martin didn’t think Simon would. 

But then again, Martin noticed, Abby was sitting far closer to Nick than he ever remembered seeing. Had she told him? It didn’t matter who had told him though, Martin still needed to find Simon. 

“Yeah I need to talk to him about that. It’s all just a misunderstanding, you know?” Martin told them, doing his best to smile despite how frustrated he was about the entire situation. 

“I’m sorry, how could there be a misunderstanding about you threatening to out Simon if he didn’t set you up with Abby?” Cal asked. Martin was absolutely horrified that Cal, the stage manager from theatre of all people, knew about the, well, not blackmail. Martin hated that people called it that. He’d just tried to make an agreement with Simon, that was all. 

Cal tried not to feel too satisfied when his question wiped the stupid smile off Martin’s face. Cal could see him trying to backpedal, to come up with something. But nothing he could say would change Cal’s mind. Nothing would justify what he’d been willing to do. 

Martin just looked around the table and sighed. 

“I didn’t know Simon was out to you” Martin commented. Cal knew it was supposed to be a casual, almost conversation started, but it only made him angrier. 

“You didn’t give him much choice, did you? Not only did you force him to come out to his friends before he was ready, you threatened him in the middle of a crowded hallway! Did you seriously think no one would hear you?” Cal asked. He needed to calm down. His voice was starting to become shaky and he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

Martin, at the very least, had the sense to look embarrassed. He probably hadn’t considered that the people in the hallway could hear him. But Garrett had, and from the the way Simon had retold the story, things might not have gone very well if he hadn’t. 

“I just.... I wanted to talk to Simon, see if we could work something out for the play so I could still-“ Cal cut him off. He didn’t want to hear about Martin trying to worm his way back into things. 

“It wouldn’t do you much good. I’m the one that went to Ms. Albright about feeling uncomfortable with you there” Cal told him. 

Martin looked shocked, and Cal didn’t know what to think of that. His anger was gone, slowly being replaced with awkward embarrassment. Cal didn’t know why. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t out. It was just the first time Cal had talked about it openly with someone he knew wasn’t exactly, accepting, he supposed. It was a weird feeling, and he was so glad for the strong, comforting presence of Garrett next to him, pressed up against him. 

“I haven’t done anything to you?” Martin said, though it almost sounded like a question. Like he cared so little about Cal that he thinks he may have possibly done something and forgotten, it was so unimportant. 

“You might not have done anything to Cal, or to me directly, but you made it perfectly clear you think that being gay is a dirty secret that people should be ashamed of. You thought it was so bad, you threatened Simon with his secret and made sure he thought that you, and the rest of the school wouldn’t accept him. 

So yes, Martin, understandably, my boyfriend is uncomfortable with you being in the play. I was uncomfortable with you being in the play before we started dating, when I was just worried about Simon” Garrett said. Cal felt Garrett’s arm tighten around his shoulder and smiled. 

If he was being honest with himself, it was not just comforting, but extremely hot when Garrett got all protective of him. It made Cal feel loved and cared for, and that did things to his heart and his gut that he wasn’t sure what to call. So Cal leaned in, closer to Garrett. He tilted his head and kissed Garrett softly on the cheek. 

When he turned back, Martin was openly gaping at them now. He looked something between confused and horrified, and Cal tired not to be too upset by it. After a few more minutes of tense silence, Leah laughed. 

“Got a problem, Martin?” She asked. She sounded angry, and Cal was glad. Leah seemed to only have a few close friends that she actually cared about, so for her to be defending Cal and Garrett was weird, but not unpleasant. 

Martin blinked once, twice, before finally finding his words. He was focused solely on Leah, seeming to ignore Cal. 

“No problem, I just didn’t know there were that many people at school that were.... you know” he said. It was a sad excuse, and Cal watched Leah role her eyes in response to it. 

“what can I say, Martin. Queer folks are like wolves. We travel in packs” she said. Cal vaguely recalled a quote like that from a book he’d read, but he was a bit too focused on the fact that Leah had said ‘we’, to place it. 

Everyone at the table seemed to be focused on that as well. Except for Martin, who shook his head and finally, finally walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this while reading Cemetery Boys by Aiden Thomas and the quote at the end here kinda stuck with me so I wanted to include it :) highly recommend it if you liked Love, Simon! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this scene was definitely not supposed to take up an entire chapter but more chapters I guess? Sorry it took so long to post, midterms have been kicking my butt this week.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!

It was the end of the school day on a Friday, and by some small miracle, there was no soccer practice. Unfortunately for both Bram and Garrett, there was play rehearsal. 

It was probably because there was no soccer practice, Bram reminded himself. So Nick could take part in it. The practicality of the schedule didn’t make Bram any less annoyed that he couldn’t spend the afternoon with his boyfriend. 

Instead he was, well, stuck with Garrett sounded a bit harsh. Bram did miss spending time with his best friend. 

The best friend that Bram was still waiting for. Standing awkwardly between his car, and the one parked next to it. Simon’s car, Bram noticed. Not that it mattered, when Simon was busy with- 

The sound of footsteps approaching drew Bram’s attention. He looked up, expecting it to be Garrett, but instead he was face to face with Martin freaking Addison. 

Bram froze in fear. What did Martin want from him? Martin couldn’t have figured out that he was Blue, right? Martin wasn’t here to threaten Bram, he hoped. Prayed, even. 

“Are you waiting for Simon?” Martin asked. Bram had to stop himself from physically flinching at the question. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat before answering. 

“I’m waiting for Garrett” he explained, pointing at Garrett’s car. Martin did not seem satisfied with his answer though, rolling his eyes and letting out a dramatic sigh, as if to show how annoyed he was. 

“You’re Simon’s friend, right? Do you know where he is?” Martin asked. He sounded impatient, and like he didn’t want to waste his time on Bram. That was probably a good sign, but....

“I’m not going to tell you where he is” Bram told him. Bram’s voice was shaking and he hoped Martin wouldn’t be able to hear the fear in his words. 

Bram flinched when Martin threw his hands up in frustration. He heard Martin mumble a quiet ‘oh my god’, before turning his attention back to Bram. 

“When are you guys going to let me talk to him?” Martin asked. Bram wasn’t sure if he’d meant the question rhetorically or not. Bram was about to answer, but someone beat him too it. Garrett. 

“Ideally, I don’t want you near any of my friends ever again. Realistically though? When they feel like talking to you, they’ll talk to you” Garrett said from somewhere behind Martin. 

Bram watched as Martin turned away from him to face Garrett, and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He hated how much power Martin still he over him. Even after Abby had gotten him to delete the emails. 

“I haven’t done anything to anyone! I asked Simon to do something for me and give him some..... motivation. No one else was involved so I don’t know why you want me to stay away from all of your friends” Martin was yelling now.

Bram’s fear faded away, slowly being replaced with a simmering rage. Motivation? That’s what Martin was calling it? Bram couldn’t believe how selfish Martin was.

“No one else was involved?” He asked. Martin spun around, seemingly caught off guard by how angry Bram sounded. 

“You tried to force Simon to get Abby to date you. She was involved, because you thought you could get her to date you just by having Simon tell her to date you. 

Nick is dating Abby. You tried to ruin his relationship, so yeah, he’s involved too. 

Garrett overheard you threaten to out Simon in a crowded hallway. He tried to help Simon deal with the blackmail so yeah, he’s involved. But more than that. He’s been dealing with he and Cal’s fears and insecurities about being out in such an unaccepting town because of you” Bram explained. Well, tried too. Martin looked unimpressed with his speech. 

“And what about you? How exactly are you involved in all this?” Martin said. He was rolling his eyes, as if he didn’t actually expect Bram to have an answer. That just angered Bram even more. 

“I’m the other person you were threatening to out” Bram told him with an almost sick sense of satisfaction. Martin was staring at him in confusion, and Bram could almost see his thought process. 

He knew the second that Martin put the pieces together. He looked surprised, almost like he didn’t believe Bram. 

“You? No way. You can’t be.... no. There’s no way” Martin was rambling now. Repeating how it couldn’t be Bram. 

“Why not? Because I’m black? Because I’m Jewish? Because I’m athletic? None of that has any impact on whether or not I’m gay” Bram told him. 

“It’s me. I’m Blue. I’m gay, and I’m dating the most amazing, sweet, selfless boy at our school” Bram wanted to continue, to go on forever about how perfect Simon was, but he figured Martin got the point. 

“I think that’s your queue to make yourself scarce, Martin” Garrett interjected before Martin could come up with anything to say. Bram was happy that Garrett had. He really did not want to hear Martin’s reaction to his admission. 

Bram was also relieved that Martin turned around and stormed past Garrett in his rush to get away from them. Bram didn’t want to think about what Martin would have done if he’d been that close to him. 

With a shudder, Bram looked over at Garrett, who I’m seemed to be staring at him. 

“Dude, I can’t believe you just told Martin that you were Blue” Garrett said. Bram sighed. 

He hadn’t wanted to tell Martin either, but he’d needed Martin to understand just how messed up things could have gotten if Abby hadn’t saved the day. From the looks of it, his efforts had been in vain. Martin didn’t seem to care about anyone but himself. 

“It’s not like he can do anything about it, right?” Bram asked. Hoped. Prayed. With how selfish Martin was, Bram would have thought he would have made backup copies of anything he could use as blackmail. But Martin hadn’t posted anything anywhere. 

Garrett tried his best to assure Bram that no, Martin couldn’t do anything and unlocked the car. The two of them got in, and not for the first time, drove to Garrett’s in silence. 

Bram sent Simon a quick text apologizing and explaining what had happened in the parking lot. He got an answer almost immediately, asking if Simon and Cal could join them at Garrett’s after their play practice. 

Garrett, sounding far too eager to see the boyfriend he had been with less than an hour ago, agreed. Though Bram had to admit, he was missing Simon already too. It was a huge relief to know that he would get to see his boyfriend in just a few hours, and not feel guilty about skipping out on bro time with Garrett.


End file.
